muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frank Oz films
Thoughts We built Category:Frank Oz Films as a way to house articles on Frank Oz's non-Muppet work because Muppet fans are somewhat interested in Oz's post-Muppet career. And there are some neat connections; Frank was kind of the #2 guy next to Jim Henson; and ocasionally a reviewer or critic will mention Oz's Muppet career in their analysis of a film. However in the past 3 years those pages haven't really grown or taken off. And I'm not sure they really fit in the scope of the wiki anymore (especially given the discussions we've had on what gets a page). What would people think about approaching our coverage of Frank Oz's non-Muppet directoral work this way - with a single page rather than individual pages for each film? Obviously we would still keep The Muppets Take Manhattan and The Dark Crystal, and the pages on Little Shop of Horrors and The Indian in the Cupboard would be able to stay for their various Creature Shop connections. But do we really need an individual page for HouseStitter or In & Out? The pages we have on Oz's non-Henson directoral work are pretty stubby right now. Each mention that they are "Frank Oz's XXth non-Muppet film" and give a brief one or two sentence description highlighting the Muppet connections - a few have some random triva, and/or a quote from a reviewer. The only page with any real substance is "The Score" which somewhat goes into Oz's on-set conflicts with Brando. I've merged all of the information that we have on all of those pages into this page and I don't think it's overwhelmed or crowded with too much information. If someone really wants to expand and build the individual pages I might see merit in having them - but right now I think this is a much better (and more interesting way) of presenting the information we have on Oz's directoral career - rather than indivdual pages like HouseSitter and The Stepford Wives. This could be categorized under "Filmographies" and/or "Connections" and linked to from our article on Frank Oz. I think it might be a more interesting way to track Frank's career (for now at least). Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 04:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Outside of inadvertently omitting some connections (and I like keeping reviews which mention Oz' background and provide a kind of context), I like it. We've changed our ways of approaching a lot of things in the last three years or so, and this seems to make sense, placing it more along the lines of Sesame Street Cast in Other Roles and the like; non-Muppet stuff which is relevant enough to want to track and note, but not enough to support a whole lot of articles and often more interesting when seen in bulk, even. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::I like it! So long as we don't lose information from the merge, I'm for it. —Scott (talk) 18:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I too think it looks great. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's great. All it really needs is an intro paragraph giving context and a link from the Directorial Career section of the Frank Oz page. -- Peter (talk) 15:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC)